


The Kids

by Anxiety_Induced_Writing



Series: Prompts [6]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Divorce, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Superpowers, getting the kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 02:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17972726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxiety_Induced_Writing/pseuds/Anxiety_Induced_Writing
Summary: Just a little prompt I was given and told not to put Marvin or Wilford in.





	The Kids

"Daddy!" Sammy yells, running to to her father. Chase grins and crouches down as the five year old barrels into him, her older brother quickly trailing behind with a small smirk on his face. Stacy stood back, a look of disgust on her face as she looks away, the kid's bags near her with all their belongings. 

"Don't forget, I'll be talking to you about visiting days, Chase," Stacy reminded him as she stalked off, leaving the kids and their bags behind her. Chase and the two kids watched with a smile as she left, then Sammy giggled as she seemed to float in the air. Jackie grinned down at them, holding her up by her arms. 

Chase smiled and shook his head, Jackie, put my child down." Greyson laughed as the hero shook his head, smiling. 

"Why, you've got your kids, finally. Why can't I have a little fun with them?" He grinned, pulled Sam up till she was in his arms, and flew off.


End file.
